Mating Season
by Blak-Ice
Summary: Aro's concerned about Heidi, Felix, Alec, and especially Jane. He sees the unhappiness they have, and fears it is because they do not have mates. However when rumors of a plot to overthrow the Volturi reached them, he chooses to send them with Demetri, who has been given the task of attempting to find mates for his fellow guards, to investigate and put an end to it immediately.
1. Chapter 1

"You summoned me, Master?" Jane asked as she wandered into the main throne room the castle. She expected only to find the three masters, sitting at their thrones, as was customary, but was surprised to find that a few of the other guard had been assembled as well, including her brother Alec. She quickly moved to his side, prepared for whatever task they were given

"Ah, good. You've arrived. Now, we have some business to discuss." Aro said, gracefully standing to his feet and moving swiftly to meet with his subordinates. "Now, I'm sure you're all wondering as to why we have summoned you here."

"Of course not Master. We are at your very beck and call at any moment's notice. You need not have reason to summon us." Alec said with great pride in his words.

Aro chuckled before continuing. "Yes, that is indeed true. Your loyalty to us is without a doubt, a blessing." He said looking from one guard to the next. "And that is why I have summoned you here."

Confusion crossed the faces of all the guards as Aro spoke these words. Why had he summoned them about their loyalty? Could it be that one of them was secretly going to try to over throw them? Was he tired of them, and wanting a new group of guard to replace them? _No. Master Aro would not do that. He has put his full trust into us. He wouldn't just decide to rid the Volturi of us. _Jane reasoned in her head. But somewhere, deep inside of her, she still feared of this possibility. Especially whenever they added a new member to the guard; always fearing she would lose her place by Aro's side as one of his favorite.

"Master, what does our loyalty to you have to do with the reason you have summoned us?" Felix asked.

"I'm glad you asked that Felix." Aro said, bring his hands together with a gleeful smile on his face. "You see, I am very pleased with all the many things you have done for us, including risking your life to protect us. But recently, I've noticed that, you all seemed somewhat unhappy. This concerns me dearly." He said as the smile faded from his pale face. "Please, tell me my children, what has been troubling you?"

"Master, I know not what you me." Jane spoke. "Surely, you are over thinking this. We live only to serve you, and as long as you are happy, we are." She said, speaking for them all. The rest of the guard agreed with her without hesitation.

Aro studied them closely, looking for any sign that may be trying to hide the truth from him, though it was pointless, as you cannot hide anything from Aro, given his gift.

"Yes, well, there is another matter to attend to. I feel that it may be time to add new members to our Coven." He said with a smile. "Recently, we have gotten word of a small group of vampires that have creating quote a mess in Paris, France, as well as few of our other neighboring countries. They are a very strange group as they are not your normal Coven whom live together. They each reside in different countries, and communicate with one another. We fear that they are gathering forces in an attempt to over throw us. You four are to accompany Demetri and you are to dispose of this group accordingly. Should word get out of this, we could have an uprising on our hands the likes of which we have never seen. Understood?"

"Yes Master." They all chimed in union.

"Also, remember to be cautious. We know not of their numbers, so be careful not to be overwhelmed, and keep hidden as much as possible. They have already started to cause suspicion in some areas." Cauis added.

"Of course Master." Heidi said, before the four of them bowed to their masters, and turned to leave the chambers.

"Remember to stay vigilant for any potential members that may be useful to us." Aro added.

Once gone, Aro turned to his brothers with a smile before returning to his seat. "Do you truly believe that this plan will work, Aro?" Marcus asked of his brother.

"Only time will tell. But I do so hope that it does. They are all so lonely. For them to find their mates, would bring true happiness to my heart, as well as theirs."

As the four guards walked down the hall to prepare themselves for their task, Alec was the first to break the silence that fell over them.

"I wonder what that was about."

"What do you mean?" Heidi asked. "We have a task to take care of. Nothing more."

"No, there was something more. If it were strictly business, he wouldn't have asked if we were unhappy." Felix said, agreeing with Alec.

"Regardless, we were given a task." Jane said, nonchalantly. "We are to eradicate these Covens, thereby making an example out them; proving that anyone who tries to over throw the Volturi shall be disposed of, swiftly, and effectively." She said with a small smile.

"Indeed. This is going to be very interesting." Felix said, agreeing with her with a devious smile.

"Honestly, I never understand why the two of you are always so eager to cause someone some sort of pain." Heidi said, shaking her head.

"What good is it being this powerful if you can't show off a little?" Felix grinned as they reached the hall of chambers in which their rooms resided.

"I supposed so." Heidi sighed and walked to her room uninterested. She turned one last time to look upon her fellow guards as they too headed to their rooms. "We depart in half an hour, so be sure that you are prepared." She said before swiftly closing the door to her chamber.

Thirty minutes later, they were all reassembled in the main hall of the castle. Jane was the last to enter, falling not too far behind her twin who was walking in front of her. They were met with a simple nod from their fellow members as they prepared to take their leave. "Where is Demetri? He should have taken his leave from his chambers by now." Jane grumbled.

"He is saying his goodbyes to Nefertiti. This trip is predicted to be an extensive one. We will be gone for some time, so it's understandable that he wishes to have a few more moments with her." Heidi responded.

Jane groaned in response. She was not too fond of the love and affection she witnessed from Demetri when he first discovered his mate in Nefertiti. She had been wandering around the outskirts of Volterra, looking for a decent meal without entering the city as it was forbidden to hurt in the city. Demetri happened to cross her scent, and was amazed at the site of her; her pitch black hair, milky white skin, and blood red eyes. As he approached her, she became wary of his motives. She had known all the rules, even followed them to the letter, and yet there she was, wondering what a member of the Volturi wanted with her. Upon hearing that he was in love with her, she could not help, but feel the same affection toward him. But this alone was not enough to make Jane dislike their constant amour.

Jane had always felt a pang of loneliness when around other members of the guard whom had found their mates. Though she would never admit to it, it was something she truly envied about her coven mates. For all of her human life, she was hated, tortured, considered weird, and not worthy of anyone's affection. Then, when the day came that she and her twin were to burn at the stake for being accused of witchcraft, she had given up all hope then of ever finding someone who cared enough to even try to save her. That is, until she met Aro. He was the first person to show her and Alec any type of affection, and she was beyond grateful for it. After her transformation, she was determined to show him the same affection by servicing him in any way she could. She had always had a small part of her that felt more affection for him, though she never let that get in the way of her duties as a member of the guard. She had always hoped he would feel the same way, but sadly, she knew that she could not compete with Sulpicia, his true mate. She hoped one day that she may find a mate of her own, but after many years of being feared as the more, menacing and hateful, of the Witch Twins, she had lost hope, and now, is sickened by the thought of having a mate and being seen as vulnerable.

"He best hurry. I want to depart as soon as possible." she grumbled again.

"I don't see why you are rushing him. If it were you in his place, you wouldn't want to be rushed and pulled away from your mate." Heidi said, releasing a sigh and staring off into the distance.

Heidi, unlike Jane, envied those of their coven who had a mate, and encouraged them. She longed to have a mate to share the rest of her eternal life with, and never gave up hope that she would find them one day. She longed to feel the love she once felt, before he was tragically taken from her, and she was changed into the magnificent creature she is today.

"I have no need for such trivial things. I am above being dependent on another to find happiness." She replied, looking smug.

"Well, well, aren't you little Miss high and mighty." Heidi giggled. "Believe what you want Jane, but sooner or later, your urges are going to get the better of you, as well as Alec and I. Felix already has given into those urges." She said with a smirk at his growl.

"Ugh. I still cannot believe Aro allows you to have your way and mate with the humans you feed on beforehand." Alec shuttered slightly at the thought of such vulgarity being done.

"It's my business, and I shall do as I please." Felix growled, first at Heidi then at Alec.

"Well when as big and loud as you are, it's everyone's business." He replied, chuckling at himself. Heidi was full out laughing at this point, while Jane simply rolled her eyes. Felix growled, anger building inside of him, just as Demetri finally emerged.

"Pardon my tardiness. I was a bit preoccupied-"

"Trust us, we know." Alec said, causing everyone but Demetri to laugh a little at his slight disposition. Even Felix, who moments again was ready to pounce on Alec, was laughing with great amounts of hysterics

"Yes, yes. It's all fun and games, but don't forget, we have a task at hand." Jane interrupted, once again being the bearer of bad news.

"Yes. Let us take our leave." Heidi chimed in once again.


	2. Chapter 2

"According to the instructions we were given during the briefing," Alec began as he looked over the map they were given, "We are to start here, in France, make our way through Spain, and from there head through Portugal, then Ireland and the United Kingdom. Once we finish in those two countries, we head back here to the main land through the Netherlands and Germany. As you can see, this is indeed a long trip." He said, eying his fellow guards pointedly.

"So how long do you believe it will take to make our way threw each country?" Heidi asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

He leaned back into the fine, black upholstery of the limousine they were riding in, contemplating this. "I'm not exactly sure. Should we find nothing what so ever in a country, I figure we can sweep through it in a matter of days. A week at the most." Her face lightened up a little until she saw his expression was unchanged from the look of concentration he had. "But should we find something, it may take months to find everyone involved, and we still have to try to figure out what exactly is behind this, and put a stop to it before anything irreversible happens."

"I see. Do we have any information on these covens whatsoever?" Demetri asked.

"We have some, but it's not much. We have been tipped off by a vampire named Pano that a coven in France is masquerading as a band. He apparently was wandering and came across them at one of their concerts. While there, he was informed of a plot that was supposedly being put together to over throw us." Alec said with slight disgust. The very thought that someone dare to oppose them and even think to try to attack them, simply disgusted him. He could feel the venom start to pool in the back of his mouth, but swallowed it quickly, remembering to keep his composure. "He declined, claiming that he would rather stay out of anything that had to do with the Volturi. Ironically, not long after he departed from there, he had arrived in Volterra and informed us of this supposed plot."

"So, it's not even confirmed that this sham of a plan is being put together?" Felix asked from the other side of the cabin.

"Correct."

"It doesn't matter if it's confirmed or not. We need to put an end to this, and show the world that should anyone try something like this, they will pay the price for it." Jane said in a monotone voice. "When we get there, we will confront the coven and find out what we need to know, and once we do, we'll move on with whatever needs to be done."

"Now hold on for a second Jane." Heidi interjected. "We can't just go in and start demanding information on a plot to get rid of us. We'd be playing right into their hands."

"She's right. If word were to get out that we were trying to get information on this plot, it could play right into what they want. We'd virtually be setting ourselves up." Demetri said as he nodded in agreement with Heidi. Jane narrowed her eyes slightly, staring the two down angrily, wishing she could hurt them, just a little bit.

"And what exactly do you two propose we do then?" She asked in a quiet mumble.

"Well Caius did tell us to stay hidden cause of the suspicious activity. I figure what better way to get the information we need and stay hidden then to go incognito?" Heidi suggested with a smile.

Jane was utterly stunned. She wasn't sure if she had heard wrong, which was very unlikely, or if Heidi was completely serious, which was more than likely. Jane gritted her teeth, anger filling her every single inch of her marble hard body. She quickly focused her ability on Heidi, who, without a moment of hesitation, fell to the ground of the long carriage, and prompted to scream in pain. If she could have, Jane would have been on her feet, glaring down at Heidi as she withered in pain beneath her, but because of their current placement, she settled for glaring from her seat. "That is not only the absolute worse suggestion to ever leave your lips, it is also the more horrendous idea to ever grace my ears."

"Jane." Alec called, grabbing a hold of his sibling's forearm. "Sister, please. It's merely a suggestion. No need to get upset by a mere suggestion. You're better than that."

Jane growled a small growl before calming down enough to release Heidi from the torture and reposition herself in her seat. Again able to move, Heidi slowly sat herself upright in her seat as well, dusting off and readjusting her clothes in the process. "My apologies, Heidi." Jane said with a small smirk playing at her lips.

"Yes, well, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Heidi said, giving Jane an annoyed look, "maybe it would be best if we went into disguise and roamed around for information, instead of needlessly hunting down for information and getting ourselves needlessly put into danger."

All feel silent as the rest of the guard contemplated their options. Though they all didn't enjoy contact with humans, the thought of spending more time than necessary searching for these vampires wasn't much more pleasant either. Especially to Demetri, who wanted to be done with this task as soon as possible, as he longed to be back with Nefertiti. Even with his tracking ability, without having actually come into contact with the vampires in question, they were virtually walking around like a blind person in an open field. Felix on the other hand, enjoyed the thrill of the chase. He Always loved to hunt for his pray, chasing them as far as he could before they would finally make one slight error, causing their ultimate downfall at his hands. But the thought of doing work was always tiring to him. He hated to aimlessly search for whomever they were sent to dispose of or bring back to Volterra, even when insured a decent fight. Although the idea of getting information quicker sounded like a better option, no one truly wanted to have to deal with Jane's ability. If she didn't get her way, she was bound to take it out on someone, and no one was truly safe from her wrath.

"I vote we go into disguise." Alec spoke. Everyone turned to stare at him, shocked at what they had just heard him say, but no one more then Jane.

"What did you just say?" Jane questioned her twin, praying that this was one of his stupid pranks.

"I said we should go into disguise. It'll make this task much simpler, and it could benefit us greatly in the long run." He said, looking at the rest of the guard as well as his stunned sister with a very serious look on his face.

Jane was utterly speechless. Alec had always sided with her, and vice versa. He was her other half, especially when it came to decisions that revolved around their task. She didn't know how to react to this, and continued to look upon him in utter speechlessness.

"I agree as well." Demetri piped up. Jane turned, and looked at him in disbelief as well. Of all of the guards, he had always seemed to hate being around humans the most, apart from feeding on them of course. To hear him agree to such a ridiculous idea, truly sent her mind for a loop.

"As do I." Felix added in his deep bass of a voice. Jane looked at him, though she wasn't as surprised about him as she was about the others. Felix was always one who enjoyed trying something new to get his pray, and would be more then glad to try and blend in with the humans, even if it was for a short amount of time. "It may be good to switch tactics a bit and it'd be a new way for me to get closer to my pray." He said with a devious smile.

Jane was absolutely stunned. Never, in all her years of being a guard, had she ever been outvoted and over throne. She was one of the highest ranking members of the guard, and was always the one to make the decisions when the time called for it. But here she was, outnumbered and out voted. And to make it worse, she had lost the one person she thought would always agree with her; her brother.

"Well, I guess that the decision is unanimous."Heidi said to Jane with a smirk on her face. Jane growled a low growl, wishing to take the smirk off her face, and serve it to her on a sliver plate, and being that she was made of marble, it was very possible that she could do it. "That is, unless you would like another opinion from the Masters?" she said, picking up the car phone and preparing to call.

Jane snarled at her. "No. That won't be necessary." She crossed her arms over her chest, and tried to recompose herself, but the thought that she had been beaten for the first time and lost an argument amongst the guard, made it hard for her to focus and not burn the first person she saw, which just happened to Heidi.

"Well, now that that has been settled, we are going to need to make a stop along the way and get some…normal clothes" Alec shuddered. He was never really into mainstream fashion; none of the guard were except for Heidi and a couple of the other females, Chelsea included. But not Jane. She detested acting girly and being obsessive over thing like human boys or who was wearing what that season of the year.

"No need. I've already packed and had our luggage sent to the hotel we'll be heading to." Heidi said with a smile. "I keep up with fashion, and, even though I'm sure none of you appreciate it, took the liberty of picking out and designing clothes that will not only suit your personal taste, but will be most helpful in helping us blend in. Unfortunately, Jane," she said, looking at her again, "I could not find everything in dark depressing colors and even the ones that I did pick out you may not agree upon. I did the best I could, but most of the things made nowadays for girl's of your stature and "age"" she said using air quotes, "are a bit, uh, happier when it comes to designs and colors."

"As long as it's not extremely girly, I'm sure I can deal with it until this task is completed."

"Yea. I'm sure it'll be fine." Heidi said with a small grin, though she knew that Jane was never one to handle certain situations well; this being one of them. _I just hope she's not too mad. I really don't feel like being tortured again. _She groaned inside of her head.

"Well with that already taken care of, the next task on our agenda is meeting up with Pano. According to Aro we are to meet with him once we cross over into France. He's going to meet us at the hotel tomorrow at dusk. We're going to get as much information out him as possible, and then we are to investigate this coven masquerading as a human band. Once we have the information we need, we'll handle it from there."

"You do realize, getting backstage to see a band, especially a well known one, is nearly impossible unless you have passes or are some type of groupie willing to mate with them, don't you?" Heidi asked, folding one arm over the other as she leaned into the seat.

Alec smiled as he looked at Heidi, and then to his sister, who was still in her grumpy mood, and not paying much attention to the fact that Alec was now looking at her, and forming a plan of his own. "I'm sure that won't be too much of a problem." He said, grinning a sneaky grin to Heidi, who in return, smiled an evil smile as she quickly caught on to the plan from the look Alec gave her.

"Yea. I'm sure it'll be just fine." She agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is the most horrific thing I've ever seen in my existence!" Jane shrieked at Heidi as she examined the articles of clothing laid out in front of her. Jane had asked that upon their arrive, she be given a chance to examine the clothes she was being forced to wear during this "ridiculous" incognito mission. For the most part, she was satisfied with what she saw; black, purple, and a couple dark red and green blouses, and well as a few knee length and longer cocktail dresses. She also came upon a multitude of skirts and denim jeans, which she detested, but was willing to wear for the sake of the mission.

She had examined almost every article, when she spotted something that instantly caught her attention; something pink. "Heidi," Jane said as she cautiously picked up the lacy pink object, "what, in God's name, is this!"

Heidi, who was currently putting their clothes away in their separate dressers, turned to face her fellow guard. "Jane, that's a bra." Heidi said, confused as to why she wouldn't know something as simple as that. "They're used to give your breasts support? You've scanned over at least thirty since you started examining the clothes."

Jane sighed quickly to keep her temper under control. "I know _what_ it is, but what I want to know, is why it is pink and frilly!"

"Well, it's supposed to be sexy. It works really well with some of the outfits you have, and a little sex appeal never hurts. Especially should you give into those urges." She said, grinning and winking at Jane's horror stricken expression. Heidi thought nothing of it. She had packed a few of those for herself as well, along with the matching underwear to go with it; though she had failed to mention that to Jane, and now, based on her reaction, it was probably best that she didn't mention it.

"No." Jane declared, face still horrified.

"Jane-"

"No." she stated once more as she started to regain her composure.

"It's not that bad really, and-"

"No." she said, starting to get annoyed by Heidi's constant pursuit to get her to wear such things.

"It's already been approved." She finished.

Jane was speechless. Who and why would ever approve of her wearing such ridiculous things? She knew this mission was important, but she was dumfounded that she being forced work clothing that she not only detested, but found to be unappealing . "Who?" she demanded suddenly, anger growing inside of her.

"Aro."

"What! Why!" she demanded as she tried to hide her shock. Aro, her master, her savior, had approved of this? How could he? Why would he? There had to be a reasonable explanation for all of this.

"He said I could help with getting closer to the enemy by posing as normal human teenagers, and this is how they dress. Alec, Felix and Demetri are required to do the same. You and Alec are to pose as high school teenagers, Felix and I are to pose as you're older siblings whom are supposed to be in college, and Demetri is to take the role as our father. Our last name is supposed to be Devast. Should we come across another coven, we are not to expose ourselves as the Volturi. We are to masquerade as if Demetri is our leader, him being the oldest physically, and the Felix and I were travelling before joining up with him. You and Alec are to say that abandoned your last coven because of their constant involvement in other coven's personal business, and that you joined with us."

"This. Is. Ridiculous! An outrage! Downright horrible! Why in the world do we have to prance around like humans to begin with! It would just be simpler to end them all!" Jane fumed as she paced around their grand suite. Heidi, knowing this rant was going to take a bit of time, took a seat on the bed closest to her, placing her hands in her lap. She knew it was better to let Jane get all of her anger out by yelling rather than interrupting and being subjected to said anger herself.

Once done. Jane's hair had fallen slightly out of the signature bun she wore in random spots on her head. "Jane, please compose yourself. Your hair is simply a mess." She chuckled.

Jane sighed before swiftly removing the pins in her hair. After many years of being tied in a tight bun, her hair now had a naturally curly look to it. Before she could fully grasp her hair to re-do it, Heidi was on her feet and in front of her. "Please, don't be angry with me for this." She said with a soft smile as she stole the pins from Jane. Before she could protest, Heidi took the pins and effectively snapped them in half before throwing them away.

"What is the meaning of this!" Jane shouted.

"Sister, please, keep your voice down. We can hear you in the next room." Alec said as he walked in, no longer dressed in his royal robes. He was now dressed in a white and blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of jeans with a rip in the right knee, and a pair of black high topped converse. His hair hung low in his face as he readjusted the watch on his left wrist and the black band on his right.

"Oh hush Alec." She shot at him. "This is no concern of yours."

"Not true. It concerns us all should you cause a big enough ruckus to have our cover blown," Felix chuckled as stalked past Alec. He too was wearing a button up though his was dark blue and hanging open, showing the black t-shirt he wore under it as it held on tight to his chiseled form. Along with the black shirt, he wore black khakis and black boots.

Jane growled a low grow, hating that she was the butt of yet another one of Felix's jokes. "You both look ridiculous."

"I don't know. I think we look pretty damn sexy." Felix's said as he pulled down the sleeves of his shirt a bit.

"Yes, indeed. Though it's not like we needed it, with our incredible looks and features." Alec added with a grin.

"Ugh!" Jane roared, throwing her hands into the air. "I'm surrounded by fools."

"Now Jane, do calm yourself. Besides, the sooner we get through all of this, the sooner it will be over." Demetri said as he walked in wearing a silk button up shirt tucked into his black dress pants and black dress shoes.

"I suppose you're right. As much as I hate to admit."

"Good. Now, we should get you dressed." Heidi said, walking out of the bathroom in a red blouse and jeans that easily complemented the darkness of her hair. She quickly stepped over to Jane's dresser in her causal brown boots. She sifted through the clothes quickly, picking out a light blue spaghetti strapped shirt and a pair of blue jeans to go with the blue converse high tops she had packed. "There. This should do fine. Once we put your hair into a pony tail, you should be good to go." She said with a smile.

Jane sighed. _This is going to be a very annoying mission._ She thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, what's the plan?" Felix asked as Heidi finished combing and tying Jane's hair into a ponytail.

"Well, we aren't supposed to meet Pano until later this evening," Alec said, checking the watch he was wearing. "The current time is 1:30 in the afternoon, meaning we have a few hours before we must conduct our business."

"So we get to have some fun then?" Felix asked with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Easy there, big boy," Heidi chimed in as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's not get a head of ourselves. I suggest we roam around a bit, see if we cannot find any useful information about this Coven. And if we just so happen to find a couple of Parisian stores, well, so be it." A grin spread across her face as she imagined all the lovely things she could buy while on her stay in the country, as short as it would be.

"Women. Always thinking about clothes and useless apparel," Alec said with a dismissive tone.

"You seem to be forgetting that we are not here to shop and peruse like some type of tourist on holiday, Heidi," Jane said, her voice portraying her annoyance. "Not to mention that we shan't be able to get very far with the blood red of our eyes without our cloaks and hoods."It was bad enough they had to masquerade as humans, but now they wanted to converse with them? Not while she was there. They were all getting ahead of themselves without thinking of the consequences, and there was no way that Jane was going to settle for such foolishness.

"Fret not, dear Jane. I have taken the liberty of preparing for that as well. I have acquired contact lenses for all of us." Digging into her purse, Heidi produced five cases, handing one to each of her fellow guard. "Unfortunately, there are not many colors that have the ability to conceal the red in our eyes, but I believe that the choices I have picked out for each of you should suffice," Heidi said, popping open the case in her hand and taking out the first lens. "For Felix, I chose a dark brown color that will complement your hair color very nicely."

Felix grinned at her as he took out one of the very flimsy contacts to place into his left eye. Heidi turned to Demetri who had already finished putting his first lens in and was working on his second. "For you, Demetri, I picked out a hazel coloring. I believe that they should fit well with the colors of the clothing I've selected for you."

"Very interesting choices, Heidi," Demetri said.

"I must say, I agree with Demetri. Though I am a bit curious as to why Jane and I were given blue contacts," Alec said, blinking his left eye as he tried to adjust to the annoying material hindering his vision slightly.

"I selected those for the two of you because, well…to be honest, your reputation isn't the most…pleasant, as you obviously know. Because of this, your social skills are not up to par with some of the other guard who are physically of the same age. That being said, I felt it would be easier to help you blend in more if you had a feature that truly stuck out more such as your eyes," Heidi explained, trying her best not to upset the two.

"The point is to not stand out, Heidi," Jane said, finishing her own contact application and blinking. As she looked through the plastic, that reminded her of a muddy windshield, Jane couldn't help but feel that they were unnecessary.

"Getting back to our tasks," Demetri said, facing his fellow vampires, "I believe that our best course of action should be to spilt up to cover more of the city, and rendezvous back in here in a few hours to prepare for our meeting this evening."

"Agreed. That seems to be the best course of action," Alec replied. "Should you come across anyone or anything involved or with valuable information, act accordingly, but do not forget that we are supposed to be undercover. We don't need anything tipping our targets, whomever they maybe, off about our presence in the city."

They all gave a simple nod of their heads and made their way toward the door. As they came upon the lobby, none of them were surprised at the looks of admiration and longing that the humans gave them, though they did relish in the feeling. Heidi strode at the front of the group with a confident and smug smirk on her face. She loved to be the center of attention when they were dealing with humans. If it weren't for the fact that her eyes would never be able to hold a natural color again and that she could not step into the sun without revealing herself, Heidi would have considered a career in modeling. Not that she cared about the money, but the fact that she would be known across the world for her beauty and that she would have the latest fashions at her very fingertips, was almost as intoxicating as the taste of fresh blood.

However, she was not the only one to savor the feeling. Felix and, much to some's surprise, Alec, were especially enjoying themselves of all the attention. Alec had grabbed the attention of many, if not all, the young females that he passed by. But that wasn't the only thing that put a smile to his face. No, their words are what really had him feeling powerful.

"Oh. My. God! He is so dreamy!" "He is so cute!" "He's gorgeous! So yummy!" "Oh, I bet he's an actor! Or a model!" "I'd like to model some things for him and let him take it all off me." "I swear, if I got him into bed, I'd let him ravish me and have me anyway he wanted for as long as he wanted!"

Alec couldn't help the smirk that came to his mouth. He had always felt powerful after his transformation, but to hear the longing, the wanting, the _lust_, in the voices of all girls here made his male pride swell exponentially.

Felix had a very similar effect on the older women in their twenties and thirties. With his massive size, he was the perfect vision of a body builder. Accompanied with his soft yet fierce looking face, many women envisioned him being a big teddy bear that they could cuddle with as well as more while in bed.

"Ooh…he looks strong." "I bet. I'd love to get to know him." "I'd love to feel on those muscles." "Especially on his lower half."

Felix had to hold back the laughter bubbling up in his chest at their comments. Immortality had its benefits, and he could honestly say he would probably never get tired of hearing all these things.

Demetri and Jane were the only two who paid little to no attention to the people gawking and whispering about them. Having lived as long as they have, they were used to these things, and honestly could care less about what the humans had to say about them. They had power. They ruled over these weaklings. They were gods. They didn't need to be reassured of how wonderful they looked by humans; it was a given and having to hear them all say it would only draw more attention to them and become more bothersome.

Jane could remember an incident before where a boy had been talking about her and how she looked like she "put out easy" and that he "could tap that" any day. Though she did not indulge in ridiculous activities such as keeping up with current terminology nonsense, she knew very well what the boy was trying to say about her and how he believed that he not only could mate with her, but that he even thought he was worth a glance from her. Unfortunately for the boy, he had been worth the glance for as she turned her gaze on him, the boy crumpled to the ground in pain, withering around like the pathetic insect that he was. Jane got much enjoyment out of his pain and it had the added benefit of getting attention off of them. Aro, however, was not amused with her.

"_That was not a very wise decision on your part, Jane."_

"_Forgive me, Master. It was against my better judgment," she said, bowing before his throne in shame, a feeling she was not used to feeling. She never failed because failures were not worthy of the title of Volturi in her mind, and she had worked hard to prove herself to her masters and earned the title; she would not let anything or anyone cause her to lose that. _

"_Indeed, it was. And for that, you shall be put on probation until further notice," Aro said in a icy tone with not a hint of his usual giddiness in his voice which unnerved Jane even more. She had never been reprimanded before nor had she ever had her master use such a tone on her before, and these two elements left a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach as she was dismissed from the chamber. _

Jane could remember the feeling very well as if it were still fresh in her mind. For half a century, as she stayed on probation, she remained on her toes and constant focus, trying to prove to Aro that she was still worthy of being one of his prized guard. Her greatest fear was losing her position at his side, but when the day finally came that he told her that she was no longer on punishment, Jane was relieved. Of course, in her master's presence, she kept herself composed and showed her gratitude and respect for him, but once alone, she let out a sigh of relief that she had not lost what she valued so much. To be honest, she believed that her master had done all of this to prove to her that she was not immune from any type of punishment just because she out ranked many of the guard, and it was a lesson Jane would not forget.

Demetri felt very indifferent about all the extra attention that they received. He knew people would always praise them for their looks, and didn't much see a point in getting worked up over what people said or did. They were gods that walked amongst the common humans; why work yourself up over what they thought or said when you held so much reign over them? He was immortal. He was powerful beyond what any of them could ever comprehend. Not to mention he was the world's greatest tracker. His Coven was the most powerful and feared in all the world for a reason, and whomever it was that opposed them would surely meet a fitting end.

But Demetri knew something the others didn't. They were on this task for a specific reason that was not known to anyone other than himself. A special task given to him by his masters.

_Demetri walked into the throne room, and immediately bowed to his masters as was customary. _

"_My masters, you have summoned me?" he said._

"_Yes, Demetri. Having seen the pure joy you have found in your mate, I have a very important and special task that I require you to take on," Aro said, a delighted smile on his face. "You see, I am worried about a few of your fellow guard. To be specific, Heidi, Felix, Alec and especially Jane."_

"_Worried about them how, master?"_

"_Their happiness, of course. Although they will never admit it, I have seen the pain and loneness that they each possess, some more than others. Because of this, you will be accompanying them on a special task that we shall be sending them on. There seems to be rumors of a revolt or a plot to over throw us. Of course we cannot allow something such as this to spread, and must put out this small fire before it becomes a blazing inferno. Your task is to accompany and assist them whilst keeping an eye out for potential mates for them."_

_Demetri looked on in confusion for a moment. Did his master actually ask him to find mates for his fellow guard? Surely he was mistaken. That task was a very…strange one to begin with, but to find a mate for Jane…that seemed near impossible. _

"_Pardon my disrespect, master, but I am not sure I am the best for this task. Surely one of the others, perhaps Chelsea, would make a better choice," Demetri said._

"_Normally, you would be correct, my son. However, I have specifically chosen you for this task for various reasons, the first being that your level headedness will be a very valuable resource. Being a tracker, your mind is very calculating and it allows you to see the many possibilities there are. There is also the fact that you are very observant because of it, and you can see things that others may not. Not to mention you are the least likely to be suspected of such trickery. I have full confidence that not only will you be able to convince everyone that you are merely handling the task that you are all given, but that you shall pull this off without letting onto what you are truly doing and allowing the others to find out. At least not until the time is appropriate. Am I clear?"_

"_Of course, master. I shall complete this task to the best of my abilities."_

"_That's all I can ask for," Aro said, smile still on his face. _

Demetri was still having a hard time wrapping his mind around the idea of having to find mates for them. As much as he'd like to believe that Heidi and Felix would be easier to search for then the twins, Demetri knew for a fact that that was a lie. That's not to say that finding a mate for Jane would be easy; she would no doubt be the hardest regardless. However, he had to do as his master had instructed, and that was his true reason for agreeing to go incognito. Demetri may not have been bothered by what the humans said about them, but that did not mean he enjoyed being around them more than necessary which was only to feed. 

The weather outside was cloudy, blocking out the sun and allowing them to walk around freely. Once outside, the guards parted ways and began the search for information that would aid them in their task.


End file.
